


Nietrafiony prezent

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A Danny wprost przeciwnie, Flowers, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve zawsze miał być SEAL, Szczenięce lata, eksperyment, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Za pierwszym razem mogła być to pomyłka, za drugim przypadek, potem robi się to po prostu dziwne.<br/>Czyli jak cichy podarunek może nie przypaść do gustu</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nietrafiony prezent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  flower child leaving flowers for school’s tattooed troublemaker  
> 11.06.2016 18:30
> 
> Chyba trochę przesadziłam, to miało być krótkie. Plus pierwszy raz głównymi bohaterami są dzieci, nie powiem, ciekawie się pisało ;)
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777 ;)

          Steve zawsze był dziwnym dzieckiem. Lubił niebezpieczne rzeczy, wspinał się po drzewach, zwiedzał nieznane zakątki wyspy bez opieki. Wiedział, że jego rodzice po kilku latach takich „rozrywek” dali sobie spokój z jego pilnowaniem. Znał wyspę jak mało kto i niemożliwe było, by coś mu się stało.  
          I może miał tylko jedenaście lat, ale był już na tyle dorosły, by zrobić sobie pierwszy tatuaż. I co z tego, że za kilka dni miał zniknąć! Liczyło się jedynie to, że jego koledzy coraz bardziej mu zazdrościli. A on po prostu ćwiczył, bo za kilka lat miał być dorosły i chciał zostać żołnierzem, albo marynarzem, albo innym mundurowym. Aby tylko móc brać udział w tajnych misjach, no i oczywiście, by bronić innych.  
          Pierwszego kwiatka znalazł w swojej torbie po zajęciach wf-u. Zwykły, pomarańczowy, szczerze nie miał pojęcia jaki to gatunek. Jednak, kto normalny miałby dawać mu kwiaty? Coś takiego daje się raczej dziewczynie. Dlatego sądząc, że to przypadek zignorował całe zajście, aż do kolejnego razu.  
          Kolejne były fioletowe i tym razem dwa. Znalazł je na ganku domu, gdy wracał z pływania. To już nie mógł być przypadek, plus świadczyło, że ktoś doskonale zna jego zwyczaje. Nigdy nie był fanem kwiatów, więc te, też wyrzucił. Ale potem był jeszcze raz i kolejny, aż w końcu dowiedział się, że dostawał fiołki, każdego dnia w innym kolorze i o jeden więcej.  
          Gdy liczba kwiatów zwiększyła się do dziesięciu, miał już plan w jaki sposób złapać tego żartownisia. Specjalnie zostawił torbę na widoku, koło szafki i ukrył się niedaleko by obserwować, czy jego prześladowca wykorzysta okazję. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się dziewczyny, a nie jakiegoś niskiego, drobnego chłopaka, który po cichutku zakradł się w stronę jego rzeczy i zostawił jedenaście różowych kwiatów. Szykował się już do ucieczki, ale gdy tylko się odwrócił, naprzeciwko stał Steve.  
          Chłopak spojrzał na niego z przestrachem, jednak nie miał żadnej drogi odwrotu. McGarrett znał się trochę na tym i nie mógł pozwolić, by jego ”darczyńca” zdołał uciec. Dlatego od razu zapytał:  
– Po co dajesz mi kwiaty? Nie jestem dziewczyną!  
– Zauważyłem. Nie wiedziałem co ci dać, a kwiaty są chyba, okej – wyznał cicho i starał się odważnie spoglądać Steve'owi w oczy.  
– Okej? Chłopcy nie lubią kwiatów, nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego mi je dajesz. I masz na imię...  
– Danny. Chciałem ci po prostu podziękować, a biorąc pod uwagę, że nawet mnie nie znasz, a chodzimy do jednej szkoły od kilku miesięcy, to był jedyny sposób – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to przestanę, oczywiście.  
          Steve wpatrywał się w niego, w szoku. Nie pamiętał by mieli razem zajęcia, ani nie wiedział, dlaczego zasłużył na podziękowania. Danny wydawał mu się dość dziwnym chłopcem.  
– Co takiego zrobiłem, że chcesz mi podziękować?  
– Jakiś czas temu pomogłeś mojej siostrze, zdjąć jej kota z drzewa. Wcześniej widziałem, jak uczyłeś pływać Josha, no i codziennie dbasz o to, by Kaya miała drugie śniadanie. Może to kwiaty to niewiele, ale zauważyłem, że mało kto ci dziękuje. A tak nie powinno być. - W słowach mniejszego chłopca słychać było lekkie oburzenie.  
– Yyyyy, ja zawsze to robię. Nie musisz mi dziękować – speszył się McGarrett. - Ale dziękuję i przepraszam, że na ciebie naskoczyłem.  
– Drobiazg i trzeba ci dziękować. Inni po prostu przechodzą obok, a ty pomagasz, to coś wielkiego!  
          Steve zaczerwienił się lekko, ale uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust. Właśnie taki chciał być! I najwidoczniej w końcu mu się udało, naprawdę pomagał ludziom.  
– Jeszcze raz dziękuję, chcę w przyszłości naprawdę pomagać innym – pochwalił się. – I przepraszam, że cię nie zauważałem.  
– Przeprowadziłem się na Hawaje kilka miesięcy temu, więc to normalne. Chyba trochę odstaję od tutejszych dzieci – przyznał niepewnie.  
– A poznałeś już wyspę? Mogę cię oprowadzić jeśli chcesz – zaproponował ochoczo.  
          Danny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, po czym pokiwał szybko głową, uśmiechając się promiennie. Steve nie rozumiał jak mógł przegapić tego chłopca wcześniej. Był taki pełen dobroci i energii, powinien już dawno się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Jednak zamierzał jak najszybciej to nadrobić. A wspólna wycieczka, to zawsze dobry początek.


End file.
